Old and New Flames
by Geeky BMWW Fan
Summary: Lois and Bruce used to date. So how come they are the ones getting jealous over Clark and Diana's non-relationship? What happens when Clark's interview with Wonder Woman forces things to come to a head? SM/LL, BM/WW


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off of this story.

This story exists because of KN. I was in a bit of a writing funk, so she gave me a suggestion, and this is what came from that. Thanks, KN. You da best!

KN and Hepburn- thanks for liking the story and encouraging me to post it!

This is different from my usual fare in that it includes another relationship, SM/LL, which doesn't seem to get much love and attention. Not that I care. I'm only using them as a vehicle to arrive at BMWW. D And there is, of course, BMWW, in this story.

Few things to know before reading:

1) Lois knows that Superman is Clark Kent.

2) Diana doesn't know the secret identities of either Superman or Batman.

3) This takes place a few months after Diana has arrived in Man's World, and everyone is wanting to find out about her. Hence, the interview with Clark Kent.

* * *

**Old and New Flames**

* * *

"Alright, why don't we meet at that restaurant on 5th and Chester. Say about noon. Tomorrow."

Silence.

"Sounds great, Wonder Wo--" Pause. "Ok, Diana it is. I'm looking forward to it. See you there. Bye…Diana."

Lois couldn't help overhearing what was going on in the cubicle next to her. She didn't care that she was being nosy. What did bother her was the fact that Clark had just set up an interview with _the_ Wonder Woman.

Normally, Lois would be furious with him. And she still was, but for strange reasons. The old Lois would have ranted that she should have been the one interviewing the world's latest fascination. The old Lois would have stolen the interview from him. But the new Lois was trying to decide whether she liked Clark or not.

The surge of jealousy that jolted through her provided the answer.

Now Lois wasn't the jealous type. Born under a competitive, ambitious, and proud star, Ms. Lane had always thought very highly of herself and she always got what she wanted, so there was no need to be jealous. Under different circumstances, she wouldn't have cared less about Wonder Woman, but that was before she had started liking Clark.

She hadn't told him, yet. Things had been slightly different between them since she had discovered that he was Superman. She promised herself that she would carefully consider if she actually liked Clark or if it was because he was Superman that she had feelings for him.

Now she knew. The idea of Clark with Wonder Woman made Lois want to scratch the Amazon's eyes out. The rational part of the reporter told her that this wasn't a date. But she had seen Wonder Woman. No wait, she thought bitterly, it's 'Diana.' Lois was just mouthing the accursed name to herself with a crabby look on her face when she noticed Clark looking oddly at her over the cubicle wall they shared.

"Uh, Lois?"

"Yes?!" She quickly started straightening some papers on her cluttered desk.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Absolutely not. No." She waved her hands as if dismissing the thought, accidentally causing papers to fly all over the place. Ignoring her klutziness and the feelings of abject humiliation that were coursing through her, she leaned forward. Placing her chin on her hand, she gave him the most charming grin she could muster under the circumstances. "What makes you think that?"

"Nothing." Clark had wandered over to her desk and knelt down, picking the papers off the ground. After he handed them to her, he shyly asked, "Anyway, I was wondering," the Man of Steel cleared his throat, "Would you like to go to lunch right now?"

Lois grabbed her purse and his hand, practically pushing him out of the door. "Let's get out of here!" She needed to escape the past few moments, and what better way than with food.

As they walked, Lois chided herself for being so stupid. _Of course he doesn't like Wonder Woman. How could he when he could be dating you? It's not like _she_ knows his secret identity._

By the time Lois had sat down across from Clark at their usual diner, she was completely calm. Lois reached over to her soda and took a nice, relaxing, refreshing sip._ Why was I so worried?_

"Lois, what do you think I should ask Diana?"

The female reporter started choking on her drink. Clark rushed over to her side and hit her gently on the back. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Cough. "Except for almost dying. I'll be perfectly fine."

Clark moved back to his seat and chattered away as if Lois had not just experienced near death.

"Good, so what should I ask Diana? I was hoping to find out more of her back story. Like why she came here. What she thinks of our world. "

Inwardly, Lois was seething, but she tried to remain cool, professional. "Who's Diana?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I meant Wonder Woman." He gave her a happy smile. "She told me I could call her Diana."

"Maybe you should ask her why she goes around in a bikini."

"It's not a bikini. I actually like her uniform."

Clark missed the arched eyebrow Lois was directing toward him. "Big surprise there."

"What?"

"Oh, come on, Smallville. You're a man. Of course, you like the way she looks."

"I said I liked her uniform. It's just that she has the same color scheme as," Clark's eyes darted all around and his voice lowered, "you know who."

"Who? Superman?"

Clark's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "Lois! Please."

"Seriously, you are a dork. As if anyone is listening to what we are saying."

The waiter arrived with their food, and Lois dug into her tuna melt with gusto. After swallowing she asked, "Are you really going to ask her those questions?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"It's just that they seem a bit…easy. We're investigative journalists, not writers for People magazine."

"You're the one asking about her outfit."

Lois rolled her eyes. "So what's it like working with her?"

"You'd love her. Everybody does."

"Everybody?"

"You'd be surprised." He lowered his voice again and leaned in conspiratorially, "I think even Batman has a thing for her."

"That's great, Clark. You know, suddenly, I'm not so hungry anymore. I think I'm going to head back to the Planet. See you there?"

"…Ok."

Lois waited for their waiter to come back, got her food to go. Clark offered to foot the bill, but she ignored him. After paying, she walked out of the place.

As soon as she got back to her desk, she pulled out the rest of her sandwich and viciously tore into her food, thinking hateful thoughts towards Wonder Woman and all the men who fell under her spell.

* * *

Clark watched in confusion as Lois exited the diner. He had thought things were starting to get better between them. She had kept him at a distance since he had revealed his identity to her, but she had explained that as her being careful that she was falling for Clark, not just Superman.

So when she had agreed to go to lunch with him, Clark had been really excited, only to have his hopes crushed when she left without explanation. He tried going over what they had said right before she had left. And then it hit him.

Batman.

After Clark had told Lois about Superman, she had let him in on a little secret of her own. She had dated Batman. And now Clark knew: that was what had made Lois leave. Lois was jealous that Bruce had a thing for Diana.

Clark tried not to feel too upset about it, tried to remain calm about it, but his jealousy was eating him from the inside out. No wonder Lois had been holding him off. She didn't really like Clark at all. All this time, she was still pining for Bruce.

Feeling very blue, Clark paid for his lunch and trudged back to work.

* * *

Diana walked into the restaurant and quickly noticed all the eyes on her. _Maybe wearing my uniform wasn't the brightest idea._

As she walked to her table, her eyes made contact with a very attractive man in a black suit. He was smiling at her, and he made it quite clear that he liked what he was seeing of her. Diana blushed and hoped that this man was not her interviewer. But then again, part of her wished he was.

As she walked over to him, she saw another man at the table right in front of him waving to her. A man wearing glasses, a white oxford, and navy slacks and he stood up to greet her. A man who looked an awful lot like Superman.

Diana smiled.

* * *

He had purposely chosen a seat behind Clark, so the reporter wouldn't see him. And so that he could see _her_ when she walked through the door.

He couldn't help giving her the once over, even though he knew she was watching. His lips twisted into a familiar smirk when she broke eye contact with him. He had a part to play, but just because it was his job didn't make it any less enjoyable.

For a moment, he thought she was going to come over to his table, but Clark ruined that.

Bruce gave himself a mental shake. He was here to make sure Diana didn't reveal too much about herself to the world. Clark hadn't ruined anything. Besides, the reporter was the reason she was there in the first place.

He turned up the volume of the listening device in his ear and settled in to monitor her interview.

"Hello, Clark."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wonder Woman."

"I thought we had agreed that you would call me Diana."

"Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess."

"We've only just met.

"Oh, it's not that. My parents drilled into me from a very young age all sorts of rules about manners and addressing people."

_Good one, Farmboy. Trying to get her on your good side, so she'll open up more readily to you. _

"They sound like very good people."

_And it's working._

"Best in the world…But this is supposed to be an interview about you. Let's get down to business."

Bruce noticed that the Amazon was looking over at him again, probably conscious of his admiring stares. He winked at her, then noticed that Clark was starting to look over his shoulder at whatever it was that had Diana's attention. Bruce quickly picked up a menu to hide his face.

"So, Diana, how long have you been in Man's World?"

"I came at the time of the alien invasion, so almost three months ago."

"And what brought you here?"

"I was asked for help, and I could not, in good conscience, sit back and do nothing."

"Well, on behalf of the world, thank you."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"If you are going to thank me, you will also have to thank Batman, the Martian Manhunter, Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and the Flash. They also risked their lives to save others. It was a team effort."

Bruce forced himself not to smile because she had mentioned him first.

"Speaking of your coworkers, do you have a favorite?"

Bruce saw Diana smile at Clark. "I'm not going to answer that."

"I'm sure you've heard the rumors about you and Superman?"

Bruce noticed the look of surprise on her face. "Rumors? About what?"

"You two are dating?"

"_This_ is the information the world wants to find out about me?"

Bruce noted that she hadn't denied the rumors. The soup he was eating suddenly tasted bitter in his mouth.

"Well, let's face it, Diana, you are a very beautiful woman. The entire male population wants to date you, and if they knew you weren't dating anyone, it would provide fuel for their fantasies."

Diana seemed to find that bit of information as amusing as Bruce did. "I don't see why it should be any of the world's business who I date or even if I date."

"Forgive for my intrusiveness. I have to ask these kinds of questions, because, unfortunately, this is what sells papers."

_Right. _

"Well, in that case, I am not dating anyone."

"Do you see that changing in the near future?"

Knowing that he could hear her quite clearly through the ear piece didn't stop Bruce from leaning forward for her answer.

"Perhaps."

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"There is a man, but I'll say no more than that."

"Fair enough."

_Some investigative reporter_, Bruce thought.

As Bruce continued to listen to their interview, he watched as Diana became more and more comfortable with the Boyscout. In fact, Bruce's irritation seemed to be directly related to the couple's growing ease with each other. He grit his teeth as he watched Diana rest a hand on Clark's arm.

"You are too funny, Clark."

Caught up in watching Diana and Clark, Bruce hadn't noticed the woman who was quickly making her way over to the table.

* * *

After hours of deliberation, Lois had decided to go for it. She needed to show Clark that whatever this Diana had, Lois Lane possessed it fifty times over. She wasn't going to back down and take this. Clark was _her_ man.

Making her way over to the restaurant, she marched right over to their table and sat down without invitation.

She noticed Wonder Woman look over at her in surprise.

_Good!_

"Hello, Wonder Woman. My name is Lois, and I'm Clark's…coworker." Lois placed her hand on Clark's arm in a way that she hoped looked possessive.

"It's nice to meet you, Lois."

The female reporter just nodded, not returning the compliment. It was time to show this superhero who the real Wonder Woman was.

* * *

Clark hadn't been expecting this. First, there was Bruce sitting behind him (As if Clark couldn't see through the menu!), slowly driving him insane. He knew it was wrong, but he hated Bruce today. Just a little. First, he had the nerve to spy on his interview with Diana, since apparently Clark couldn't be trusted to keep privileged information about the League secret, if Diana accidentally divulged anything. Second, Lois was already in love with Bruce, and yet he felt it necessary to keep tabs on Diana too. As far as Clark was concerned, Bruce deserved neither of them. Pa Kent had told him all about guys who played with women's hearts, and Clark didn't like it one bit.

And now Lois had just walked through the door, and from the way she was acting, Clark could tell she was trying to make Bruce jealous. Well, he could play at that game too.

* * *

"So, Diana, is there any chance that you would consider going out on a date with me?"

Both women (and Bruce) looked at the mild-mannered reporter in surprise.

Diana tried to stammer out an answer. "Well…"

It was at this moment that Clark saw Bruce make his way over to the table. "Hello, Lois. I saw you from my table, and I was hoping you could introduce me to this vision in red, white, and blue."

Lois rolled her eyes. _Stupid Wonder Woman._ "No. If you want to meet her, have Clark introduce you two."

Diana was quickly becoming uncomfortable. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"Who?" Clark asked bitterly, "Between Lois and me? Or Lois and _Bruce_?"

"Oh, bringing up _my _past?! While you're sitting here, letting Wonder Woman put her hands all over you?" That's rich!

"Excuse me, but I--"

"Cram it, Wonder Woman."

"Now, Lois, don't you think you should calm down?"

Two angry, violet eyes rounded on Bruce. "Oh great, now you're in love with her too."

Diana looked curiously at the man called Bruce, but her attention was soon drawn away by Lois and Clark.

"Don't be upset with Diana, just because Bruce is in love with her."

"I _don't _love Wonder Woman."

Lois held up her hand to the billionaire. "Whatever, Bruce." Then looking back at Clark, "I couldn't care less that Bruce loves Diana."

"Well, it doesn't look like it. First, you walk out of our date after I said that Bruce loves Diana. And now you come in here trying to make him jealous by flirting with me."

"You're the one who wouldn't shut up about 'Diana' during our lunch, which you didn't tell me was a date."

"I was trying to get your opinion because I respect what you think, Lois."

Even though she felt stupid, Lois had always found it difficult to admit she was wrong, and today was no different. "Maybe you should be a bit more open with me about your feelings!"

"Fine! I want you to be my girlfriend."

Lois laughed. "No one uses that phrase anymore."

Clark stood up in anger. He was beginning to pull out his wallet to pay for lunch, when he felt very soft lips pressed up against his mouth. Lois pulled back and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible girlfriend. I promise I'll make it up to you, though."

Clark stood there stunned, but when Lois held out her hand, he grabbed it enthusiastically.

The two lovebirds walked out of the restaurant, leaving Bruce and Diana in stunned silence.

Diana made the first comment. "That was certainly…interesting."

"I see he left without paying." _Some Superman._

"Oh. He had told me he would, and I don't have any cash."

"Allow me."

"A modern day knight in shining armor."

He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed his lips across her fingers. "Not quite."

"I'll let you pay, but only if you join me for lunch."

"Sounds like an uneven trade." He waited for his comment to have the desired effect. Diana looked slightly insulted before Bruce finally said, "I think I'll have to take you on at least five more dates before I've even begun to pay you back for the pleasure of your company."

Bruce threw some money on the table and took Diana by the arm, leading her from the restaurant. "I know the perfect place where we can continue our lunch. It's a few blocks from here, though."

"Not a problem." Diana scooped Bruce into her arms and took off into the sky. "Just tell me where to land."

As they floated above the city, Diana decided to make small talk with her handsome stranger.

"So, I know absolutely nothing about you, and yet, you are madly in love with me."

Bruce made a mental note to pay Clark and Lois back later for their inaccurate comments. Twisting his lips into a sardonic grin, he said, "Since I've just met you, I have no idea where they got that from."

A strange sensation come over the man in black, and it had nothing to do with being a few hundred feet in the air, and everything to do with the way Diana was smiling at him. He didn't know that the Princess was capable of flirting.

"Seriously, Batman? Haven't you heard of love at first sight?"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thanks for reading.

(BTW, if you, anonymous reviewer named princess, are reading this, I tried replying to your review for Training Day, but the email was sent back to me. But I did respond!)


End file.
